The sparks are electric
by The Travelling Timelady
Summary: The Doctor and Amy Pond are visiting a New Earth museum only things take a turn for a worse and as always it's up to them to save the day. I tried to do a Moffat but failed.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

"What is it with you and museums?" Amy Pond sighed as the Doctor and herself entered another exhibition room full of old dolls and toy cars from planets such as Earth and so on.

The museum itself wasn't bad… in fact, even though this museum was one of new Earth, there was plenty to look at including old Earth items such as hair brushes, clips and phones which Amy found quite amusing when she read the description of them like for the phone it read-

This device was clearly used to decipher codes, send messages to soldiers and the possibility of teleportation. This device was known to be called a cellular phone and this model is from the year 2067.

Amy knew this all to be wrong, as did the Doctor, since the phone was almost definitely from the year 2010, since she had seen it in many shops before, phones had never, ever been used to decode anything, which the Doctor had explained with a few more details than she first wanted, and phones, in her time, could never teleport anyway so the museum was evidently telling people a bunch of lies.

"Museums, Pond, are a great way to spend a day with a few friends or even family." The Doctor replied, pulling the red-head over to an exhibition case which held a few old dolls, in perfect condition, including a red-headed Irish dancer doll, a Ken action figure and a Barbie with long blonde hair in a beautiful pink dress. "Now, the Irish dancer doll-"

"I don't want to hear it." Amy cut in and this time she pulled him out of the room to the main reception area whilst looking around in case anyone could hear. "Why did you bring me here? What was the point of all this?" Amy eyed the Doctor up and down as she waited for his answer. "Was it show me that people will just forget about the past completely-"

"No, no, no!" The Doctor shook his head, looking quite sad from Amy's questions. "I just wanted you to have some fun; you know…" the Doctor trailed off as he saw something over Amy's shoulder and grinned. "Oh, look, Pond! It's a little shop! I love a little shop… I'm glad to know that hasn't gone with my regeneration."

"Sorry, what?!" Amy exclaimed before she turned and saw what the Doctor was beaming at and rolled her eyes; the shop was full of little gifts such as toy phones, little dolls, notebooks and a few sweets. So, not very different from a normal museum, she thought as she took in more of shop. It was also full of giddy children, jumping up and down as they saw something they liked or looking up at their parents with pleading eyes, which made Amy chuckle a little… perhaps not everything changed then but out of the corner of her eyes she swore she saw one child, who for one second looked to be electrified, however she just passed it down to her eyes deceiving her. "Are we going to have look?"

"Let's go have a look." The Doctor decided, wrapping his arm round Amy's and walking over to the shop.

"Hang on, Doctor, can I just check something out?" Amy looked over to the child who had caught her attention only moments before, unwrapping her arm from the Doctor's as he watched her curiously.

"Sure…" Amy heard the Doctor reply as she wandered over to the child.

The child looked to be about 4 or 5 but with no adult or carer around Amy thought he had probably ran from them or maybe they had told him to wait there, he had a bowl cut hairstyle with straight blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and fair skin, he wore a green and blue striped short with some jeans and white trainers.

"You lost?" Amy asked the child, who in reply shook his head. "Where are your family?" the boy shrugged and Amy went onto her knees so he could look at her properly. "Do you want me to help you find them?"

"No! Go away!" The child yelled, his skin flashing with electricity again and this time Amy was definitely sure she saw it.

"Amy?!" The Doctor called upon hearing the commotion. "Amy? Are you alright?" He ran over to the Scottish girl who looked a little shocked. "Amy?!"

"Sorry, yeah… I'm fine!" Amy looked up at the child as he looked back at the yo-yo's. "Just… wow."

"What happened?" The Doctor questioned gently as he helped Amy to her feet.

"I guess I just managed to anger him… and… his skin… Doctor, it was like electric…" Amy muttered, looking over at the boy with worry in her eyes. "What's going on here, Doctor?"

"What do you mean his skin was like electric?" The Doctor enquired, a puzzled looked on his face as he observed the boy.

"I mean his skin was flashing with electricity." Amy responded as they turned to walk out of the shop. "Do you think there could be more?"

"Probably, maybe that one was just a child, maybe the adults are more controlled… in fact for all we know we could be surrounded by them." The Doctor told Amy whilst rubbing a hand against his forehead.

"The perfect disguise?" Amy looked around at everyone in the room before she met the Doctor's gaze.

"The perfect disguise," The Doctor agreed, "and I think it's up to us to stop this one, don't you, Miss. Pond."

"Indeed I do." Amy nodded, shooting the Doctor a small smile. "So, what first?"

"I think it's about time we got chatting to some of the locals…" The Doctor grinned.

**Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

"Sir… I think it's time to attack again." The little boy that Amy had encountered with only moments before said as he approached an older man in the shop. The older man wore a black suit with rounded glasses and straight grey hair; he too had fair skin and sparkling blue eyes.

"What? Already?" An older man whispered, whilst he checked that no-one was around. "What did you do this time?"

"A woman… she saw everything." The boy replied in a whisper. "She saw the electricity and I think she told her friend."

"Friend… so, she didn't come alone…" The older man trailed off, his harsh, croaky old voice a little louder. "If she did see your true form then this makes a whole lot more dangerous for us. Where is this woman and her friend now?"

The boy looked and around before he shrugged. "I don't know…"

"So, what did she look like?" The older man asked.

"Red hair, green eyes, pale skin, long legs… she was wearing a red vest top, a black leather jacket and a pair of black shorts." The boy answered.

"But, I don't trust she saw you." The older man told the boy.

"She did!" The boy exclaimed before whispering again. "I'm sure she did."

"How can we trust you, hmm?" The older man frowned, his blue eyes narrowing. "When have you ever lead us to the right choice?"

"How many times do I have to-" the boy started.

"Shut it!" The older man ordered, silencing the boy immediately. "You are sure she saw your true form? Because you do remember what happened on the last planet when you were sure one of the locals saw your true form?"

"I do, yes." The boy nodded. "However, there is something weird about this girl… she didn't freak out when she saw my true form… what do you think of her?"

"Hmm… either she must be a time traveller or a very level-headed woman and since time travelling isn't around for another few years on this planet I'd say she is a calm and controlled woman… but keep tabs on her… I want to be sure she definitely saw everything before we take any sort of action." The older man replied.

"I'm pretty sure she though." The boy argued. "Please, you have to believe me!"

"Prove it to me…" The older man trailed off.

"But how?" The boy gasped.

"I won't believe you until you prove it to me!" The older man hissed.

"But-" the boy tried.

"What? You don't have proof…" The older man shook his head and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" The boy questioned.

"I'm off… enjoy your stay because we are going soon." The older man told him.

"No, wait!" The boy called causing the man to pause and turn. "I have proof."

"Show it to me then." The older man commanded.

"Fine…" The boy replied, sending the memory to the older man.

"Well, I think it's time to activate the troops." The older man smirked.

**Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

**A/N- This is part one of a story I made up… I hope you like it. Just to clarify this is set in a museum on New Earth with the 11****th**** Doctor and Amy Pond, the aliens are from a dream I had and we will be hearing a lot more about them in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

"_No, wait!" The boy called causing the man to pause and turn. "I have proof."_

"_Show it to me then." The older man commanded._

"_Fine…" The boy replied, sending the memory to the older man. _

"_Well, I think it's time to activate the troops." The older man smirked. _

**Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

"Doctor, this is useless," Amy sighed, "no-one has a clue what we are talking about."

"You're right," the Doctor agreed as he looked around the room again, "are you positive you sure the boy's skin flash?"

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed as she and the Doctor walked over to a nearby lift. "I really did, Doctor."

"Okay, Amelia, what exactly did you see?" The Doctor frowned, concerned his friend.

Amy thought back at this… what exactly did she see? She saw a boy's skin flash with electricity when he got really mad with her… didn't she? Amy was sure something had happened in that shop but if she was the only one who saw it then everyone else would surely think she was mad.

"Oh, excuse me!" A middle-aged man with sparkling blue eyes and fair skin called as the Doctor and Amy stepped into the lift. "Ah, yes… hi."

"Hello?" Amy eyed the man up and down. He wore a black pair of trousers, a white button up shirt and a pair of black work shoes, his hair blonde and straight… he resembled the little boy in the shop so much it sort of scared the Scottish girl.

"I'm looking for my son, have you seen him?" The man asked Amy, his blue eyes filled with worry that only a parent held for a child. "He looks like a younger version of me, really."

Amy couldn't help but panic still but the Doctor held out his hand for her to hold which calmed her a bit... even this man was the boy's father there was no way they would be that identical, was there?

"Where did you last see him?" The Doctor asked the man as he stepped in front of Amy protectively, knowing Amy wouldn't feel safe talking to this man.

"I was not asking you," The man's eyes narrowed at the Doctor, making both him and Amy take a step away from the man. "I was asking the woman."

Amy was almost too sure that he was another one of the creatures but she had to test her theory. Amy shook her head and pressed the lift button with only herself and the Doctor in lift and again she swore she saw a flash of electricity on his skin before he touched the lift controls and the lift just stopped where it was.

"Did you see it too?" Amy whispered to the Doctor, who nodded in return. "What do you think they want?"

"I think… well, I think we are going to find out, don't you?" The Doctor replied before he looked at Amy and saw the worry in her eyes. "Just… tell them whatever you know; you'll be safer that way."

"That's your plan?" Amy's eyes widened. She had expected something with more running involved and preferably the TARDIS too.

"Well… yes," the Doctor nodded as the lift began to travel downwards, "we don't know how many are here, do we?" Amy shook her head at this. "So, until then we comply with whatever they want, okay?" Amy nodded. "Good. Now, come along, Pond."

Together, hand in hand, the Doctor and Amy stepped out the lift and looked at the person in front of them. The person smirked and looked at them enquiringly, as if waiting for them to spill the beans on everything they knew, which they weren't about to do.

"We have many agents waiting to be activated in this area," the man said in a sort of bored tone as he got into the lift with them and pressed the button for a third floor above them, "resistance is futile."

"And what if we do resist?" Amy questioned. "What would happen to us then?"

"Trust me, dear," the man chuckled, a dark glint in his blue eyes, "you do not want to know."

"You will not harm a hair on her head!" The Doctor told the man in front of them darkly.

Amy smiled at the Doctor's concern however she wasn't weak and she definitely could fight her own battles, no matter how alien they were. Amy, instead of panicking again, pushed the Doctor behind her and looked the man in the eye, almost challengingly. She wasn't going to back down this time… she wasn't scared at all.

"What are you?" Amy asked without turning her gaze away from the man.

"Ah, so you have dealt with aliens before, brilliant… that saves a lot time… and I also take it you are not from this time zone." The man replied, grinning.

"No, we're not." Amy agreed before remembering her question. "Tell us what you are."

"Well, we known as the flesh stealers throughout the universe which is highly inaccurate since these bodies are our own," the man stopped and looked at the Doctor, who looked slightly terrified, "I take it you have heard of us then?"

"A few mentions here and there but I thought you were a story… just something to scare children, well… you certainly scared my friend here." The Doctor replied.

"We like to keep ourselves hidden since there are so few of us." The man explained as he took a small, metal box from his pocket and pointed at them.

"Hang on, what the hell is that?" Amy frowned, edging away from the man.

"Scanner… I promise you… it will do no harm, it just adequate that if you know of what I am that I only get a bit of information in return." The man assured the Scottish girl and activated the scanner.

Almost immediately two bright blue flashes of light extended towards the Doctor and Amy, who both just stud still. "Now, it's going to scan you but you have to stay VERY still… okay?"

"I thought it was already-" Amy was cut off as she felt a soft tingling work its way through her mind. She saw old memories reawaken and felt information that she didn't even know about herself awaken in her mind. To Amy, it was like seeing her whole life in a movie but suddenly it was over and, though at first Amy hadn't wanted to be scanned, she had quite enjoyed watching some of past moments but when she looked over at the Doctor all the happiness from her was replaced with anger; he was shaking a little while also being slightly pale and sweaty… a fear tears had rolled down his cheeks but it seemed like he didn't notice them in fact to Amy it seemed like the scanner hadn't just let him relieve those horrid past memories but also denied him access to ever leave.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy gasped as the man looked up from the scanner.

"Well, Miss. Pond… I think it's about time I took you to see my boss, don't you?" The man chuckled darkly as the lift doors opened.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong with the Doctor!" Amy exclaimed, gripping onto the Doctor's clammy hand as if her life which depended on it… although in the case it just might.

"Oh, him… it's just shock… he'll be back to normal in no time at all." The man waved off as he held out his hand for Amy to take. "Now, come along, Pond as he puts it."

Amy saw red then and ran up to attack the man only she was stopped by an intensifying painful experience spreading through her whole body before she dropped to the ground and darkness closed in around her.

**Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

"Ah, there you are, I was wondering where you got-" The older man from earlier grinned as the man from the lift entered the room with Amy in his arms and the Doctor trailing slowly behind, "Ah, I take it that is the girl then?"

"Yes, I scanned her memories like you told me to and this is definitely the girl." The man from the lift agreed.

"Good job, Nael," the older man praised before looking at the Doctor, "and what of this man? Is this her friend?"

"Seems like it, Aqer," Nael agreed, "he was very protective of her in the lift but what do we do with them?"

"Well, we can't kill them… they'll just be missed and we can't erase their memories since that has never been proved ideal…" A small smirk crossed Aqer's lips. "No, we kill everyone else on this planet instead."

"What? No!" Neal disagreed. "We can't… they are innocent-"

"Are you starting to feel for the people of this planet, Neal?" Aqer chuckled. "Don't you remember all those creatures from the other planets that destroyed our families in pure hatred?"

"Yes, Aqer but these people have so much to learn… this is just the beginning for them-" Neal began.

"You really have lost sight of yourself…" Aqer cut in. "You are starting to feel for these humans, aren't you?"

"I'm just saying maybe we should give them another chance." Nael told him.

"You are!" Aqer yelled. "Oh, this is priceless… Nael, the destroyer of all, is actually feeling for one inferior race!"

"Aqer, stop!" Nael yelled. "I will stop you even if it kills me!"

"If you insist…" Aqer's hand began sparking with electricity as he made his way up to Nael.

"But, Aqer-" Nael started just before Aqer's hand touched his head and Nael collapsed lifelessly to the floor.

"No, this is war, Nael," Aqer cut in, "and we shall win it!"

**Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

**A/N- Well, just what is going to happen to the Doctor and Amy next? Read on to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

"_Aqer, stop!" Nael yelled. "I will stop you even if it kills me!"_

"_If you insist…" Aqer's hand began sparking with electricity as he made his way up to Nael._

"_But, Aqer-" Nael started just before Aqer's hand touched his head and Nael collapsed lifelessly to the floor._

"_No, this is war, Nael," Aqer cut in, "and we shall win it!"_

**Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

"Amy…" The Doctor breathed as his ancient blue eyes fell upon his unconscious companion. He had just snapped out of his shock and there his best friend was… just so still that at first he had thought she was dead until he looked closely and saw that she was breathing. "Amy, wake up… Amelia…"

He knew it was useless but he continued to try and wake the Scottish girl but to no avail… she was in a much too deep sleep. He had tried shaking her, softly patting her face and even using the sonic but nothing worked but all he hoped was that nothing was permanent. Oh, how he longed to see Amy's beautiful green eyes again or her contagious smile or hear her amazing Scots accent.

"Hello there…" The Doctor turned to see Aqer standing in the doorway which was weird since he had not heard it upon or anyone even approach the room at that.

"Hi." The Doctor made sure that Amy's body was hidden behind him so that no further harm could come to her.

"There's no point in that," Aqer smirked as he noticed the movement, "we are done with your friend for now, she's just sleeping."

"If you have harmed-" The Doctor began, taking a step towards Aqer.

"Empty threats, Doctor," Aqer laughed, "just plain, empty threats."

"I don't think you understand how important Amelia Pond is, do you?" The Doctor replied, straightening his bow tie as he stared down at Aqer. "Let us leave and we will mention no more about you, deal?"

"How can I trust you, Timelord?" Aqer questioned, his tone bitter.

"Because you've seen my memories… you know how honest I will be when it comes to the life of one of my companions… and well, especially Amy." The Doctor tried as he looked down at Amy.

"You made her wait, didn't you? You lied to her face… made her believe you were returning only you made her wait." Aqer teased, knowing this of all thing would annoy the Doctor. "So, no, Doctor… we won't let you leave… in fact, look outside… look what you caused."

The Timelord turned to see many people running from their deaths whilst others were sprawled on the floor, probably already dead… had he really caused this? He had to take Amy away from here before she saw any of this but at the same time he wanted to help the survivors. Oh, what would Amy want him to do? Well, of course she wouldn't want anyone to die but that already seemed impossible so he would have to go with helping the planet first then taking Amy to safety.

"Do you still want to leave this, huh?" Aqer questioned, challengingly. "Or, do you want to stay so you can watch your little Amelia die?"

"Leave Amy out of this!" The Doctor ordered, his caring side for his best friend showing. He wished she was awake so that she could laugh about how clingy he was being yet no laugh came… he missed that laugh.

"You're right, this is just between you and me, correct?" Aqer asked as he took a seat that had a empty desk situated in front of it.

"Yes…" The Doctor nodded, unsure where Aqer was going with that statement.

"Then maybe I should just call off the attack… shouldn't I?"Aqer motioned for the Doctor to sit down opposite him. "I mean, it would be for the best, wouldn't it?"

"What? Of course it would!" The Doctor exclaimed as he sat down in front of the Aqer.

"And Amy would want you to stop the attack, would she not?" Aqer crossed his arms in rather a business like way whilst he observed the Doctor. "The poor girl has witnessed enough deaths, hasn't she? With her fiancée dying, Vincent Van Gogh shooting himself and her parents being wiped from time and space… a bit much for any 21 year old to cope with, don't you agree?"

"I'll do you a deal… an answer for an answer?" The Doctor offered to Aqer, who in return nodded at the Doctor's offer. "You first."

"What do you do plan to do once you leave?" Aqer frowned.

"Well, continue to travel with Amy, of course." The Doctor replied. Just what was this man suggesting now? "And yourself?"

"Well, we will find another planet and try to settle there." Aqer looked down. "And what of Amy? I looked into her mind… she knows her fiancée is missing, she can sense it."

"I have no idea. I just know that she'll have to find some way of coping if she does remember him." The Doctor sighed. "But why all the deaths? What are they for?"

"So, no one can spread the story." Aqer replied as though it was obvious.

"But me and Amy are the only ones who know… so, why-" The Doctor began, confused. It just didn't make sense, why not just kill him and Amy? Well, preferably just him but still, why not?

"You asked your question and now it's my turn…" Aqer cut in as he rose from his seat and turned to devastation. "Did you want this to happen, huh? Did you have your mind set on a big destruction? Was all this to impress Amy? Because if so, she isn't that type of girl."

"Of course not!" The Doctor exclaimed. Where on Earth, or New Earth for that face, would he get that idea? Yeah, he admitted that sometimes he did want to impress Amy but he would never impress her over death and destruction. "Why would you think that?"

"Just remember, Doctor," Aqer turned to him, a dark look across his face, "all those other companions you tried to impress on this Planet… look how the ended… Rose becoming possessed by Cassandra, Martha kidnapped by civilians and now, Amy has to watch many people die-"

"Then how do I stop the attack?" The Doctor asked carefully. "There must be some sort of code word, message or a sign that calls off the attack, so tell me… what is it?"

"Oh, you think I'm going to call of the attack?" Aqer laughed as he walked towards the door again, careful of where Amy was laying. "No, they've seen too much now… Anyway, I must be off."

"Where are you going?" The Doctor stud and turned to Aqer.

"Well, my ship is in orbit… I'm living this planet and travelling to the next…" Aqer replied as he took out a device that was a cube shape with a few buttons on it.

"Oh, is that how it works? You don't like to get your hands dirty so you all the killing to the others?" The Doctor said as his face twisted in a look of disgust.

"You know, I was wrong about you, Doctor… you do care… but just how much?" Aqer told him as he pressed a button and flashed off, leaving the Doctor and a sleeping Amy alone.

**Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

"Welcome back, Aqer." A woman greeted Aqer as he flashed back onto his ship.

His ship was small but full of futuristic appliances that helped him get around which he was grateful for. He had always relied on his ship because it had never failed him, not once… no, it was always his crew who had failed him.

"Thank you, Aella." Aqer smiled. Aella was just amazing, she was always good to him and respected him and never judged him, plus she was just so beautiful with long, blonde hair, fair skin and sparkling blue eyes she may have sounded like all the other women onboard but to him she was just so different… in fact, he could never cope without her around. "How are you?"

"I'm fine… but where is Nael?" Aella looked around, possibly waiting for another flash but it never came. Realisation dawned on her face and she looked at Aqer with anger in her eyes. "You killed him, didn't you?"

Of course… how did he forget that Aella and Aqer were couple? Oh, this was just going to ruin everything. "Aella, I can explain-"

"Save it, Aqer!" Aella exclaimed with such rage that even he was scared. Why could this woman make him feel differently to all the others on this ship? It just didn't make sense… she looked the same yet something about her made her more beautiful than all the others. "You ruined everything again!"

"Aella, I'm sorry!" Aqer called desperately as the woman stormed off. What had he done now? Maybe he should leave her for a bit… no, he had to explain to her, didn't he? He ran after the woman but whenever he caught up she would just run faster until she reached her room and locked herself inside. "Aella, please… just listen-"

"No, go away, Aqer!" Aella yelled. "You just had to do it again… or don't you remember Baerty?"

Oh, Baerty…. He had died on Earth a few years back when Aqer had killed him for being a traitor… now he had just killed Nael… oh, she must really hate him.

"Yes, Aella but he tried to kill me…" Aqer lied, maybe this would help him out…

"Nael would never kill anyone… he was too kind and that is why you killed him, isn't it?" Aellla realised. "Well, go on then… kill me too."

"Aella, I would never kill you… ever. He just drove me to the point where I had to kill him…" Aqer tried to explain but realised he was only making things worse as the woman's sobs increased. "I'm sorry, please, forgive me."

"Aqer, call off the attack on that planet and then maybe I'd forgive you… but remember, it's only a maybe." Aella replied as she opened her room door.

Now, this was a tough choice… would he call off the attack or would he leave it and let the woman he cared about hate him more… Oh, why did she have to go and make this tougher for him?

**Doctor Who Fanfiction.**

**A/N- So, what will do Aqer do next? Will he stop the attack or will he ignore Aella's wishes? And what about Amy? Will she be okay? Read on to find out…**


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Who Fanfiction.

_"Nael would never kill anyone… he was too kind and that is why you killed him, isn't it?" Aellla realised. "Well, go on then… kill me too."_

_"Aella, I would never kill you… ever. He just drove me to the point where I had to kill him…" Aqer tried to explain but realised he was only making things worse as the woman's sobs increased. "I'm sorry, please, forgive me."_

_"Aqer, call off the attack on that planet and then maybe I'd forgive you… but remember, it's only a maybe." Aella replied as she opened her room door._

_Now, this was a tough choice… would he call off the attack or would he leave it and let the woman he cared about hate him more… Oh, why did she have to go and make this tougher for him?_

Doctor Who Fanfiction.

"Ow..." Amy Pond groaned as she came too on the cold metal floor from behind the Doctor. "What happened?"

Almost immediately the Doctor turned and ran over to her, helping her to her feet and, without even giving the red head a moment, pulled her into a hug. Not that Amy didn't like the hug at all in fact she quite enjoyed sharing moments like these with the Doctor but she was quite light-headed which made the hug a bit of awkward.

"Um, Doctor..." Amy tried to untangle his arms from around her but he refused to let go so she just decided to wrap her arms back around him. "Doctor, we have to get out of here, remember?"

That's when everything came back to Amy... the boy in the shop, the lift and the shock the Doctor had experienced in it, the man who had been looking for her or maybe it was his son... she couldn't remember that bit as clearly before she woke here but just why had she been asleep? Maybe she should ask the Doctor this.

"Amelia Pond..." The Doctor breathed, releasing her from the hug and looking her straight in her beautiful green eyes, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, yeah," Amy nodded whilst staring at the wall distantly, "but I still can't remember how I got here... do you know why?"

"To be completely honest with you there is only so much I can remember too." The Doctor replied whilst helping her walk, or more specifically stumble, over to a nearby chair. Poor Amy, he thought to himself, he really did always find some way to screw her life up whether it meant waiting 14 years for him or almost managing to get her killed it always had something to do with him and sometimes he wondered why she waited all that time just to almost die every day, what had he done to deserve such a beautiful and brave person like Amy?

"New Earth to the Doctor?" Amy called as she stared at him. She sometimes sneaked up on him when moments like this happened in the past but most the time she was just curious as to what was going on inside that brain of his, was it past companions like Rose, Donna or Martha? He had mentioned them a lot since she found out that she wasn't the first to travel in his TARDIS. Was it a past adventure? He had told her about regenerations and that he was currently in his eleventh body but it may take a lot longer than a few minutes to think about an adventure with the Doctor since she sometimes had the experience of staying up all night thinking or writing about what she saw on that day.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" The Doctor frowned, keeping his eyes on the red head as she whirled round in the chair so he could face him only her gaze fell upon the window in which, outside of it, the attack was currently happening. "Amy-"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Amy whispered, closing her eyes and looking down. Ever since Rory died, even if she hadn't of realised it, Amy had become even more against death and, thought it had not become just as yet, the Doctor was sure that if she saw any more she would want to leave him and return her ordinary life in Leadworth.

"Amy, I was about to tell you, I promise." The Doctor muttered as he waited for her to shout and scream at him but instead her heard the Scots girl sobbing which made it even worse in fact he wished she would just start shouting because he had never known how to deal with crying girls even if he had encountered many before.

"When did this happen?" Amy breathed, possibly not trusting her voice to speak any louder. "How did this happen?"

"I think it started whilst you were asleep and I was still in a state of shock but it may have started when I started to talk to the leader of the creatures." The Doctor replied but kept back about the how bit since Amy would have probably blamed herself for it.

"But how?" Amy asked but from the Doctor's lack of reply she already knew it was something to do with her. Was it something to do with the boy in the shop or the man in the lift? She gingerly stud and turned to face the other wall when she saw something that horrified her. It was a body. A dead body. "Doctor, it's the guy from the lift."

Amy sank down next to the body and tried to look for a pulse but deep down she knew she was too late however that didn't stop her from trying. The Doctor joined the emotional red-head and gently pulled her hands away from the man before pulling her into, yet another, hug. His Amelia Pond... just so perfect and caring, sometimes he wondered if this was what Rory's death did to her... made her less selfless and more emotional, much different to the 19 year old he had fought Prisoner Zero with... much to different, almost less Amy.

"Pond, we need to get out of here and save those people," the Doctor told her determinedly which made the Scottish girl look up at him with a small smile, "before anything worse happens."

Doctor Who Fanfiction.

"Aella, you don't understand... we can't pull out, they all know too much now-" Aqer tried to explain to the woman but she was having none of it... she never would, she was too free-spirited and though he loved that about her sometimes it was a pain in the neck.

"And whose fault is that?" Aella snapped as she made her way to the control room, an irritated expression evident on her face. In her opinion, he had meant no good by what he had done and only did what he did because he was selfish and, though that may be true, she knew that Aqer probably felt, deep-down, that she was being threatened too. "They could have easily lived on, Aqer, but you had to destroy many innocent lives, didn't you?"

"Aella, please, listen to me," Aqer followed her as she made her way round the controls and people to the empty side of the controls were they could talk privately, "if I could bring him back I would. It was a one second decision that I realise is very stupid now. Please forgive me."

"But you can't bring him back, can you?" Aella whispered as the cold, hard truth hit her properly. Her lover was dead... never to return again because Aqer had killed him. She pondered over killing him but then someone would probably kill her in return and that would make all this pointless... but maybe she could kill him and run away so no-one would ever find her.

"What are you thinking?" Aqer frowned as he watched a small smile make its way onto her face before she gently placed a hand gently onto his cheek and stroked his wrinkling skin whilst her other hand dug into his pocket and pulled out his transport device, enclosing it in her hand.

"Oh... nothing, why'd you ask?" Aella replied innocently.

"You seem happier, is there a reason?" Aqer wondered as he looked at the girl's hand with a confused expression. "I mean one minute ago you hated me and now, you are looking at me weird, Aella... I don't like it."

"I always look at you like this, Aqer..." Aella smirked whilst thinking of the perfect time to strike. Of course not now, she needed to finish this first... make sure there was nothing left to say before she left. "I thought you loved me and that's why you killed all my boyfriends..."

"Aella, you know perfectly well that is not the reason that I killed them." Aqer growled.

"Then why did you kill them, hmm?" Aella hissed. "Did they annoy you to the point that you HAD to kill them? Or was it just out of sheer cold-blood?"

"Aella, listen to me, please." Aqer begged in desperation. She was beginning to scare him and he didn't like it at all. In fact, he would go as far as to say he was a little terrified of her right now.

"No, Aqer, I've had enough now, playtime is over."With that Aella sent many flashes of electricity from her hand to his face until he dropped to the floor, dead. Aella then pressed the stolen device and left the control room without a word. Hopefully no-one had noticed what had just occurred as yet.

Doctor Who Fanfiction.

A/N- Will this be the last we see of Aella or will she return? And what of the Doctor and Amy how will they escape their little 'prison'? Read on to find out...

Also I'm sorry I haven't updated since chapter 3 but I promise I'll try to update quicker... I'm just rather busy now...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I am planning on making this at least 5 more chapters longer so if you are getting bored of it then this will probably be good news... or bad. It depends on which way you think.

Anyway, I thought I'd make this chapter rather... well, whatever it is to make up for it.

Doctor Who Fanfiction.

"_Then why did you kill them, hmm?" Aella hissed. "Did they annoy you to the point that you HAD to kill them? Or was it just out of sheer cold-blood?"_

"_Aella, listen to me, please." Aqer begged in desperation. She was beginning to scare him and he didn't like it at all. In fact, he would go as far as to say he was a little terrified of her right now. _

"_No, Aqer, I've had enough now, playtime is over."With that Aella sent many flashes of electricity from her hand to his face until he dropped to the floor, dead. Aella then pressed the stolen device and left the control room without a word. Hopefully no-one had noticed what had just occurred as yet. _

Doctor Who Fanfiction.

"How about a vent?" Amy asked causing the Doctor to look up and glare at her. "There's always a vent or-"

"Not helping, Pond." The Doctor cut in, still sonicing parts of the wall for a secret passage.

"Well, there is... oh." Amy's gaze fell across the door panel that had been staring her straight in the face for the last hour or so. How had she not seen that before? Oh, that's because she had been watching the Doctor work.

"Oh?" The Doctor looked back at Amy before following her shocked look. "Oh, how did we miss that?"

"I have no idea." Amy walked over to the panel and pressed her thumb against it. She expected it to keep the door locked or even have more pain flash into her already exhausted body but there was a small click and the door opened silently. She couldn't help but think this was part of a trap for her and the Doctor but she still stepped out the room.

"That shouldn't have worked." The Doctor mumbled to her before they bumped into Aella. "Ah, I guess you've come to keep us inside that room, correct?"

"No." Aella replied, staring at them. "I came to help you. Aqer is dead so we must hurry for this attack is only minor."

"Woah, woah, woah," Amy put a hand on her hip and glared at Aella, "not so fast... how do we know that we can trust you?"

"That choice is up to you, Miss Amelia, though I suggest you should as you two don't have much time before the guards realise that you have gone." Aella smirked and looked down at her watch before grinning at them. "23 minutes and counting."

"I don't think we have much of a choice now." The Doctor replied, following the blonde girl as she unlocked the outer door to where all the chaos was happening.

"Oh my..." Amy gasped. It looked horrific from where she was standing just too real... many bodies lay crumpled on the ground while other crawled away from danger, one man even whacking the creatures away with his walking stick.

"I know." Aella looked down sadly. "I am many things, Miss Amelia, but I am not animalistic like them."

"Amy, please." Amy said before looking over at the Doctor, who seemed to be on his own little planet again. She was tempted to sneak up on him but he looked so serious she was too scared to even take another step towards him.

All of a sudden a hand tapped Amy on the shoulder causing her to whirl round to look. She had no time to react as the person clamped an arm around her neck and another over her mouth. Aella and the Doctor whipped round when they heard the muffled scream coming from the red-head.

"You..." The creature hissed, "you started all this girl!"

"Let her go!" The Doctor yelled warningly.

Amy looked at the Doctor, who just nodded sadly. Suddenly, Amy bit down on the man's hand as hard as she could causing him to shriek and pull away from her. Amy quickly began to run towards the Doctor but the man caught her hand and began pulling her towards a narrow staircase.

"Leave the girl alone, Wopert." Aella sighed, rolling her eyes.

The man caught Aella's gaze but hissed instead. "Aella, are you sticking up for the enemy now? I'm sure Aqer wouldn't like that."

"Aqer is dead." Aella replied darkly. "Now, hand the girl over."

There was a few seconds silence before the man who held Amy laughed and started to push her nearer to the edge. The Doctor's expression was one of utter panic as he watched Amy being pushed towards the top of the tall staircase. The man was going to push her and there was no way Amy could survive that.

"Aella, now that Aqer is dead it leaves more room at the top for me," the man explained, "but this girl will do nothing but put a dent in my plans. She must die for my plans to live!"

Amy kicked and struggled against the man but he was too overpowering. A few seconds later she found herself standing at the edge and a few seconds later she was falling.

"No..." The Doctor breathed, shaking his head as the girl fell down with a loud scream. "Amy! Amy, hold on! Please!"

The man laughed and rubbed his hands together, watching as Amy hit the last step. A crowd had already gathered around the girl, who was now very quiet, still and pale. "Oops. Well, it was probably quick."

"That, Wopert, was a very bad move." Aella growled, pushing the man to the floor and standing over him with a dark look on her face. "I would kill you but enough people have died." Instead, Aella hit the man with so much force that the man was knocked out immediately. "But it doesn't mean I can't do that."

Aella turned to the Doctor, who was crying over the death of his latest companion. "I am so sorry, Doctor." Aella apologised.

"It's my fault," he cried as Aella brought him into a tight hug, "I shouldn't have brought her here!"

"It's not your fault at all!" Aella sighed. "Wopert has always been a bit... crazy but I never expected him to kill your friend."

"Well, he has!" The Doctor exclaimed. He walked slowly down the stairs towards Amy. "She didn't deserve this, you know... she is too innocent."

"I know." Aella took the Doctor's hand and whirled him round to face her. "And we will stop the attack, I promise you... because now, we have something to fight for."

"We?" The Doctor raised a brow.

"Yeah, I might be able to bring her back... if you help me." Aella told him.

The Doctor looked between Amy's prone body and Aella's face before nodding. "I'll help you."

"Good." Aella grinned. "I think it's time for us to bring down the government."

Doctor Who Fanfiction.

A/N- Sorry I keep promising updates but I have no idea when I can update, I'm afraid. So, now, Amy is dead. The Doctor is grieving and Aella is being Aella... could things get much worse? Read on to find out...

Also, _The Twelfth Night_ will be updated in the next fortnight or so but I can assure you that this fic will be over in a few more chapters. My next story may be a 10/Rose or Pondlock so keep an eye out.


End file.
